can you save me?
by zoey and stark101
Summary: my life was good once, but that all changed when I started dated matt... BAMON! READ INSIDE FOR BETTER SUMMARY :
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES!

P.S DON'T YELL AT ME FOR MY GRAMMER OR SPELLING ISSIUES LOL

My life was good once, but that all changed when I started dated Matt he was sweet he gave me roses was always by my side. Then after a week of dating he started to abuse me. I thought nothing worse can happen but then the new students came to school and things got worse. My name is Bonnie Bennet welcome to my hell.


	2. dont we just love boyfriends?

I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES :'(

BONNIE POV J

Ugh another day, which means I get to go to school and see my boyfriend! that's great right? Wrong. My boyfriend Matt well you see he abuses me, and I know what you are thinking leave that bastard! You see I wish it was that easy, he will never let me leave him he will just come right back and everything well be the same again.

I sigh and get out of bed going to the bathroom to take a shower, then brush my teeth. After that was done I pulled on black jeans a red t-shirt and over it a black hoodie, so none of my bruises will show. You see Matt is smart he always hits me were no one will be able to see. I brush my now dry straight red hair (A.N I KNOW HER HAIR IS CURLY BUT I DON'T WANT IT TO BE CURLY LOL) I avoid looking in the mirror and run down stairs to get my book bag and walk to school.

"Bonnie wait!" my dad yells, I stop just shy of the door and turn around to face him.

"yeah Pops?" I asked

"Matt is taking you to school today then he is going to take you to his house for a couple hours while I'm gone I'm going to a meeting" I nodded and headed outside. Oh know that means if I do even one thing wrong I'm in for it today, I can do this no problem and maybe, just maybe he wont hurt me today.

"Bonnie are you frigging death or something? Now get your ass in the car!" or maybe I'm going be dead before we even make it to school.

"sorry coming Matt" I say as I run into his car sitting in the front next to him, he smiles and puts an arm around my shoulder and we drive off to school.

When we finally get there I take my bag and get out of the car trying to get away from him as fast as possible.

"were do you think your going?' Matt says grasping my wrist in a hold why to tight for my small wrist.

"I'm going to school, I mean hello don't you see the big building right there" wait uh oh shouldn't have said that. Before I could do anything he pulls me out of the car and behind a school.

"you stupid girl! No one talks to me like that" he yells as he punches me in the ribs, pushing me down he continues to do so only with his feet now, but I'm used to that pain wont I'm not used to though is the aful pain that my wrist is in. when he is finally done we head off to school hand in hand acting like a happy couple, but no one ever seems to see the pain I'm in.

HOWS THAT? I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I'LL UPDATE LATER HAPPY THANKS GIVING EVERBODYJ

P.S REVIEW!


	3. uh oh not Damon!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS!

DON'T OWN VP DIARIES :'(

BONNIES POV:

When Matt finally leaves I had to my locker in a hurry I open my locker with no problem but when I try to get my math book with my bad wrist it falls straight to the floor leaving my wrist in even more pain. Then I heard the late bell ring.

"fuck!" I yelled out in rage

"need some help?" a sweet and smooth voice asked behind me. turning around I see a guy with silky black hair, and eyes so black you can easily get lost in them he was also wearing a black t-shirt, with a black jacket over it, black jeans and black shoes. I sighed but nodded he came over and picked up my math book, and the notebook to go with it.

"thanks but I can take it from here" I said trying to get to class he shook his head no.

"the names Damon Salvatore what's yours?"

"the name is Bonnie give me my books back so I can get to class" I said

"ill carry them were going to the same class anyway" oh great he is in my first period class , such a great way to start everyday. Please note sarcasm I sigh but start walking to my math class.

"Ms Bennet do you have any idea how late you are?" ugh I hate math Mr. Tanner hates me! And he is a friends with my dad.

"sorry" I mumbled and start to head to my desk but Mr. Tanner grabs my bad wrist tightly I try to hold in my scream but a small yelp escapes my lips.

"Mr. tanner let go of Bonnie your hurting her" Damon said standing right next to him and looking him straight in the eyes Mr. tanner let go of my wrist but not before giving it one tight squeeze first. this time I held in my scream, I walk to my desk holding my wrist close to my chest.

"Mr. Salvatore you can take your seat next Mrs. Bennet" he gives me a smirk and heads over.

"let me see your wrist" Damon said sitting down next to me I shook my head

"I'm fine" I said not looking at him, just keeping my wrist close to my chest.

"Bonnie let me see your wrist" I sigh but give in and let him see it. He takes my wrist gingerly, his face got dark all of a sudden.

"Bonnie how hard was he holding your wrist?"

"oh I fell hurting my wrist before I came here but he had my wrist pretty tight" I said hopping he would buy my little white lie. He nodded

"Bonnie you broke your wrist" damn it! And fudge I have Matt in my next class! Gosh darn it

"ah hell"

I HOPEDYOU PEOPLE OUT THERE LIKE IT! AND DON'T WORRY ELEN AND STEFAN WIL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
